


お手

by komorikei



Category: IMAT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorikei/pseuds/komorikei
Summary: *IMAT 日向晶x影浦琢磨*ABO设定，炮友以上恋爱未满





	お手

（1）

当影浦又一次抬手伸向后颈时，美山忍不住开口搭话了。

“影浦君，昨晚落枕了吗？”

特警愣了一下，停下抚摸脖颈的动作。那双永远带着警惕性的猎犬般的眼睛躲闪开美山探究的目光，青年沉默着摇了摇头，原本伸向脖子的右手虚握成拳，在空中迟疑了一秒，最终压低了自己的帽檐。

 

她一直看不懂影浦琢磨。

这个青年十分寡言，从不开口讲有关自己的事情。他向来眉头微蹙，眼神坚毅凝重。那分明是双少年般藏匿着星辰的眸子，又同时沉了吞噬一切的黑洞。

医者的敏锐洞察力让美山捕捉到青年似乎不太平稳的呼吸和耳鬓泛起的虚汗。

——要是日向君在这里就好了。

那个人大概能看得懂影浦。

美山歪头想了想：

还是应该说，影浦在那个人面前会变得好懂呢？

 

 

（2）

下午三点四十四分。

在毒气大范围扩散之前顺利逮捕了犯罪团伙，现场仅少数几位人质吸入毒气，正被抬送入救护车中。

美山向着救护车方向小步跑去，与迎面而来走向警车的影浦碰了个照面。

青年没有摘下防毒面罩，像是忘了——美山从未见过影浦露出这样雾气蒙蒙的茫然眼神。而他现在发着呆一般机械地向前迈步，胸腔大幅起伏，略微粗重的呼吸将防毒面罩内部蒙上白色水珠。

是为什么呢，看着这样的影浦，一段毫不相关的久远回忆重新浮现出来——邻居家曾走丢过养了多年的爱犬，彼时还在上小学的美山在放学路上偶然认出那只毛色不再光亮的德牧。邻居为了答谢她，请她到家里吃饭，重新戴上项圈的黑色大狗亲近地在她脚边转来转去。

只是这样一件微不足道的小事。

可美山还记得她当时在心里偷偷遗憾——狗狗还是脖子上什么都不套的样子最好看；又不禁疑惑——为何失去自由反而让它看起来更开心呢？

 

“影浦君。”美山转头叫住青年。

她帮影浦摘下防毒面罩。新鲜空气钻进肺部时青年抖了一下，眼中雾气消散了些许。

“跟我坐救护车回医院。”医生小姐抛给警察一个不容反驳的陈述句，率先迈开大步往救护车里走去。

影浦慢了半个节拍望向美山飘起的白大褂衣襟，好像刚认出面前的人是谁，缓慢眨了一下眼。

“谢谢。”

整日没有开口说过话使得青年的声音变得嘶哑。

 

他整个人在静静灼烧着。

如果有嗅觉灵敏的Alpha经过，便能闻到青年火焰般的气味——烧焦的松木与苦杏仁，仿佛点燃“愤怒”后会闻到的味道，干燥而热烈。

再凑近一些，贴到青年后颈发烫的腺体，或许还能嗅到自火焰中绽开的若有似无的桃子香味。与干燥的信息素相反，带着饱满到欲滴出水的湿意，滚烫地，仿佛要在空气里灼出白色的潮气。

 

 

（3）

临时的手术比预想中耗费了更多时间。

港东大医院的自动感应门向两边划开时，走廊尽头长椅上的男人闯进日向晶的视线里。

低垂着脑袋，连乱糟糟的发旋儿都带着诡异的乖顺。

若不是曾在纠缠中亲吻过那个发旋儿，日向甚至会疑惑眼前的男人是不是真正的影浦琢磨。

特警先生不是第一次来找他了。一双长腿总是迈得气势汹汹，军用皮靴敲打在大理石地板上发出突兀的铿锵回响，仿佛医院在他眼里不过是一个飘着消毒水味道的大型侦讯室。

但不曾有过这样收敛尖刺的样子——日向很难把温顺和无措这些字眼同那个影浦琢磨联系在一起。他险些要以为这个男人只是个来看病的患者，不过恰巧穿了特警的制服而已。

 

医生每向前迈出一步，空气中隐约缠绕的焦苦气味便浓重一分。这味道令日向回想起二十多年前的游乐场，想起火光，烟雾，废墟，以及空气里与其相似的炸药燃烧的气味——如果忽略掺杂在其中的粘稠甜香的蜜桃气息的话。

那是以往只在他顶入对方生殖腔深处时才会渗出的甜香。被攻击力极强的松木与苦杏仁掩埋住的，潘多拉魔盒底层的秘密。

此时却小心翼翼而不知廉耻地暴露在医院走廊的空气里。

日向晶眯起眼睛。向来老好人脾气的医生，此时有点——只是有一点，生气。

 

 

（4）

他们的第一次发生在警视厅搜查一课和港东大急救中心联合庆功宴会场的卫生间里。

在此之前，如同警察不知道医生是个Alpha一样，医生也未曾想到固执坚硬的特警先生身体里会有属于Omage的柔软地方。

——你在警校里没有被人盯上吗？他们跌跌撞撞挤进卫生间最里面的隔间，医生将警察抵在门上，在他耳边问。

警校各项成绩TOP的、英俊清秀，性格刚强火辣的Omega。这些形容词并排在一起，恐怕会让很多血气方刚的Alpha跃跃欲试，迎难而上。

日向晶也是Alpha。他知道精虫上脑的Alpha抛弃理智后极有可能将肮脏的想法变为现实。

——他们打不过我。警察先生对回忆里的那些不知好歹的同僚们露出轻蔑的神色，这么说着，语气里有一丝小骄傲。

日向将自己抵在入口。那里溢着滚烫的潮水，像要将他卷入最深处那样，一波一波地漾起旋涡。他贴着对方通红的耳廓，翕动嘴唇，声音直接传到这个骄傲自持的警察先生的脑子里：

——可我也打不过你。

说着一口气贯穿了湿润的巢穴 。

而警察没有反驳的话语，只是无言抖动着身体，连望向他的目光也一同闪烁着，双唇吐出压抑的喘息，安静而顺从地接受了他。

 

早晨出门时，日向晶随便给自己打了个松垮歪扭的领结。彼时气氛正浓，他们在唇舌与唾液的交缠中依从本能胡乱地撕扯对方的衣服，警察的手扣在他领口笨拙的结上——

“你不会打领带吗。”

影浦抬眼望向他。那双因为情欲蒸腾而朦胧不清的眸子，此时仿佛夏日里第一次抓到独角仙的少年，日向从这个不苟言笑的青年眼底看到了笑意。

日向晶很想吻他。

他这么做了。微微低下头，嘴唇轻柔地贴上影浦的鼻尖。他们彼此的唾液随着这个动作在影浦鼻头上烙印下一个亮晶晶的水渍。

影浦显然没有料到这个吻，他条件反射蹙起眉头，但没有表现抗拒。只是顶着湿润的鼻头，以及泛着水光微微嘟起的厚实双唇，连眼睛也一同湿漉漉的，好似一只被突然抚摸的狗，虽然疑惑，却依然乖顺地在主人身旁坐好。

日向晶深吸一口气，他感觉自己的理智也要崩散成领带那样松垮歪扭的形状了。

那是医生第一次体验自己无法控制信息素的感觉。消毒水味道铺天盖地，如潮水般淹没了狭窄隔间里的二人。它漫过警察打颤的小腿，漫过二人泛滥成灾的结合处，漫过磨蹭着衬衣布料而硬挺的乳尖，最终在影浦晕着绯色的眼角溢出晶亮的生理盐水。

他的硬物撞开影浦的生殖腔口。

日向便是在那时嗅到的。当属于他的冰冷的消毒水气味完全包裹住影浦那可以形容为案发现场的灼烫的信息素时，空气里悄然打碎了一颗熟成的、汁水四溢的桃子。

 

 

（5）

“等我很久了吗？”

医生走到长椅前。警察的手肘抵在张开的膝盖上，脑袋低垂下去——这个角度，日向能清楚看见影浦后颈早已红肿的腺体。

影浦抿紧嘴唇没有说话。他把从身体深处传来的震颤咬碎在后齿，用警察引以为傲的自制力打了一个死结。

见对方不应答，日向医生冷着表情释放出更多信息素。属于他的消毒水气味比环境里固有的味道来得更加冰冷刺鼻，日向将其浇灌到影浦自内芯燃烧的火焰上，瞬间仿若酒精投入烈火，警察的身体猛烈抖动了一下，无声地灼烧得更旺。

蜜桃的香甜也随之愈加浓稠。

日向眯起眼睛打量对方血液上涌的样子。所有未被制服遮盖住的、裸露在空气里的皮肤都因他故意释放的信息素而泛起窒息般的潮红，由脖颈向上蔓延，耳尖仿佛要滴出血来。

会很烫手吧？日向想着，指尖伸向男人的耳朵。

——正在这时，日向的白大褂被一只小小的手扯住了。

“日向大夫！”

年幼的女孩子冲医生露出甜甜的笑脸，炫耀一样报告说：“今天的药仁美都吃掉了哦！”

医生愣了一下，收回伸向影浦手掌，转而放在孩子头上，温柔地弯起眼睛笑道：

“仁美酱真乖，下周做完手术之后也像这样按时吃药，很快就能出院了。”

“大夫，这位警察先生是来找你的吗？仁美看到他一直在这里等人。”女孩说着探过头去看影浦的表情，立刻回头扯住日向的袖口，着急道：

“警察先生脸好红！是生病了吗？”

“是啊，”日向缓缓说，若有所指：“他 **发热** 了。”

“日向大夫会治好他吗？”

日向晶轻轻笑起来，没有回答这个问题。他持续释放着属于Alpha的压迫力，故意忽略警察打颤的膝盖，弯下腰对女孩温柔地，一字一句地说：

“仁美酱要记得，感觉身体不舒服要马上告诉身边的人，学校可以请假。不要像 **某些人** 一样只会逞强。”

 

当他再次伸出手要抚摸孩子的头顶时，手腕被男人握住了。

日向回头撞上一双湿漉漉的眼睛。

那双棕色的眸子从未像现在这样，裹了甜美的琥珀色蜂蜜，浓稠的湿意仿佛要流淌下来。

医生不由得屏住呼吸。

影浦的手心即便隔着白大褂袖口依然烫得不可思议。他好像已经意识不到自己用了多少力气了，只是紧紧攥着眼前人的手腕，仿佛要把医生的桡骨捏碎，把自己揉进去。

“日向……”

影浦终于开口了，在日向铺天盖地的信息素里，颤着喉结与双唇，哑声叫出对方的名字。

日向在心里深深叹了一口气。

他看着男人肿到快发炎的腺体，以往的多次性交Alpha都刻意避开了那块皮肤。对于影浦在发情期间出了任务并毫无自觉这件事，医生自知并没有发怒的理由和立场。即便这个只会逞强的男人在人来人往的医院走廊里化身一颗熟透了的大桃子，就这么在枝头大喇喇地飘着甜香，他也是全世界最没有资格去摘的那个人。

 

“至于刚才的问题，当然，我会负起责任治好这位警察先生的。”

医生说着，反握住警察的手。连这样小小的触碰都能让警察剧烈地抖动起来。

“那警察先生要记得像仁美一样按时吃药呀！”

“连小孩子都这么说了哦？警察先生？”

 

（6）

在医院卫生间简单应急了一下。

他们在射精的余韵里低声喘着气，日向看到对方眼底蒸腾的水雾终于暂时褪了下去。

“啧，又是卫生间…”

他抽纸的时候，听见警察扁着嘴发出一句抱怨。

日向被气笑了：“是你又高估自己的身体状况乱来。”

都被小孩子忠告了。医生补了一句。

早晨吃了抑制剂，没管用——话到嘴边，影浦深深看了一眼日向，面前的男人正抓着一堆纸巾动作笨拙地擦拭彼此身上的液体。

他一直是欲望不太强的Omega，大概要归于性冷感的分类里，性别分化以来发情期向来都是一片抑制剂就能解决的事。可自从跟这个人做过后，不管多强力的抑制剂都没用了——这件事影浦暂时还不准备让对方知道。

日向处理完痕迹，伸手刚要帮警察整理繁琐的制服，被影浦一脸淡然地推开，表示能够自己来。

我只是不会打领带而已嘛……腰带还是会系的。

医生委屈的小声嘟哝让警察忍不住勾起嘴角。

……他还是会笑的啊。日向想。

 

“那个……我已经交班了。”看着影浦系好衬衣最上面一颗扣子，日向脑子一热，支支吾吾地说：“所以……怎么说呢，拿喝酒来比喻的话就当做续摊？”

“你在说什么。”影浦皱起眉头，显然耐心已经见底了。

医生缩了一下肩膀。他感觉自己像是审讯室里做贼心虚的嫌疑人。

“要…来我家续摊吗？”

这个人，不仅领带系不好，邀约的方式也很笨拙啊。

警察在心里吐槽着，露出了今天第二个若有似无的笑容。

 

 

（7）

日向住在医院的附近的单身公寓里。驾车十分钟的路程。

车里谁都没有说话。封闭空间中两种信息素的味道混杂在一起，没燃尽的欲望轻易地便再次灼烧起来。

因此当二人踏入玄关后，影浦下一秒就被摁在门板上亲了个结实。

警察在接吻中眯起眼睛打量公寓内部的景色——客厅不大，茶几上有未收走的啤酒罐和书籍，沙发上放着毛毯，看来屋主经常在沙发上睡过去；厨房没有经常使用的痕迹，屋主应该很少自炊；除此之外整体都很干净……

“唔！”

影浦忽然被咬了一下。

屋主的鼻尖跟他的抵在一起，眼睛里尽是无奈：

“巡视完了吗，警察先生？”

“抱歉。”

影浦自知理亏，道歉道。

 

影浦这种地方——有时意外率直的地方，让日向晶觉得他像一只训练有素的警犬。

接到命令会有所行动，被呵斥时会乖顺冷静地收敛气场。

单身公寓的浴室里塞着两个一米八左右的高个子实在有些逼仄。打开花洒率先喷出来的冷水让两人都抖了一下，影浦的头发被打湿后迅速起了卷儿，他条件反射甩甩脑袋。

——以及字面意义上像个狗狗。日向在心里补充道。

这还是日向第一次看到影浦的身体，即便他们已经一起度过多次发情期了。如果不是身上零散分布的伤痕，很难想象这具皮肤白嫩、轮廓略微透着少年感的身体竟属于一个每天奔波在案发现场的特警。

日向的目光停留在对方小腹的一道疤痕上。

“被嫌疑人划伤的吗？”

对方摇摇头，语气轻描淡写，似乎不太想提这件事，只是说“警校期间留下的”。

日向能立刻笃定这是某个不知深浅的Alpha干的好事。本能的占有欲让他心中燃起一股冰冷的火焰，“转过去。”他咬着警察的耳廓，低沉声音命令道。

警察有些困惑于他的不悦，但还是听从命令转过身去，双手抵在浴室瓷砖上。

水流从影浦卷曲的发尾，流淌到开始散发桃子香气的后颈腺体，沿着青年两片蝴蝶骨之间节节分明的脊椎，最终隐没在臀缝中。

太烫了。这是日向将手指探进去时产生的第一个感想。

甬道条件反射抗拒外来的异物，医生的两根手指被绞紧着向外推。警察将额头抵在墙上，背肌随着手指的深入一点点绷紧。日向用嘴唇蹭了一下对方的肩胛骨，顺着脊椎的骨节向上，停留在Omega的腺体上啜吻起来。

影浦的身体一瞬警戒起来。日向知道这是男人在表达“不要标记我”。

我当然不会标记你的。日向在心里苦笑说。

但是——

“唔呃……！”

消毒水的气味轰地充斥了整个空间。警察被迫倒吸一口气，膝盖猛然一软，几乎险些跪倒在地上。

内里终于不再推拒他了，像彻底打开硬壳的蚌，软肉吮着他的手指往更深的地方去，粘稠的蜜桃味带着火热的醉意，湿润地顺着医生的手流下来。

日向不再去亲吻对方发烫的腺体。他用嘴唇和牙齿在警察皮肤紧致的肩窝来回磨蹭：

“可以留下痕迹吗？”

“……唔、随意，我不在乎。”

你是真的不在乎。日向忿忿地想着，一口咬上肩窝，另一只手扫过对方的腹肌来到小腹的那道伤痕处——放任这个痕迹留这么久也不在乎。

影浦的敏感点在较深的地方。当医生的指腹触到那里时，他发出幼犬一样的哼声。

“如果今天没有等到我，”医生搅弄着对方熟热的内芯，问道，“你要拖着这副身体去哪里？”

“练靶场。”

意料之外的回答让日向一时语塞了。

警察控制着自己的喘息，语气相当认真：

“在跟你做这种事之前，我一直都去练靶场。”

性欲可不等同于破坏欲——医生想这么说，然而当他很快意识到自己没有教导对方的立场：当他全数没进对方湿热的密道时，强烈到恐怖的本能在身体里冲撞、叫嚣着，浓黑的热浪几乎要冲破理智的闸门。

——撕裂他，弄坏他，标记他。

——摘下那颗桃子，揉烂成甜腻的汁水。

一瞬间日向好像从自己身上抽离了。他俯瞰着夹在自己和墙壁之间的男人，被自己抽插撞击时皮肤泛着鲜嫩异常的粉红；勃起的性器被他掐在手里、小孔被堵住无法射精；连咬住下唇隐忍呻吟也不被允许，自己的手指正在强行撬开那双固执的嘴巴，而对方只是象征性用牙齿磕了一下他的指节，任凭他翻搅着嘴里最柔软的地方。

恐怕自己做什么都会被原谅吧。就这么标记了也会被原谅的。日向冷静地泛起一丝惆怅。

他最终只是亲吻了一下怀里人乱糟糟的发旋，将自己退出来，释放在对方双腿之间。

 

 

（8）

做完后两人直接在花洒下一起清洗身体。

并没有出现医生想象中洗着洗着擦枪走火的场景——警察洗澡太快了，日向还顶着满头泡泡、半眯眼睛伸着手在空气里傻乎乎地找花洒，影浦已经全部洗好，把喷头塞进他手里，拉开浴帘去换衣间擦拭身体。

当日向被热气蒸得头晕耳鸣地打开浴室门时，看到影浦穿着自己的白色居家T恤和棉质长裤，脖子上搭着一根毛巾，盘腿坐在沙发上，露出一截格外细瘦的脚踝。

“我擅自拿了一罐。”

影浦冲他晃了晃手里的啤酒。

“哦。”日向呆呆应答。眼前的景色让医生有点晃神。自二十多年前那起爆炸案之后，日向再没有邀请任何人来过他家里。

这是影浦第一次来到他家，却自然地，仿佛他本来就属于这个地方。

 

日向晶在他面前发呆。过了几秒，忽然转头往玄关方向走。

影浦皱起眉头。这个医生还是那么奇怪，他有时能完全懂这个人，那怕是简单的一个眼神；但大多数时候他总是搞不清对方想做什么。

回到他面前的日向，脸上带着柔和的笑容站在沙发跟前。影浦仰头望着他。

“手。”

“？”

“伸手。”

影浦的眉毛皱得更紧了——他果然还是不懂这个人在想什么。

而他依然听话地把手伸出来，手心朝上。

一块微凉的小金属躺到他的手心里。是进门时，日向用来开门的钥匙的形状。

警察没有遇到过这种情况。他僵硬着身体，眼底像平静的湖面投入一颗石子，狠狠漾过一层波纹。在医生柔和的凝视下，他浑身上下包括闪烁的目光和掌心钥匙都不知道该怎么放才好，后颈的腺体好像又开始突突跳动起来。

这时他听到了对方低不可闻的自言自语：

——等等，话说一般市民可以饲养警犬吗？

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一个小后续：

影浦肚子咕咕咕叫起来。

日向噗地一声，正想笑他，自己的肚子也咕咕咕打雷了。

两个大男人大眼瞪小眼。

“你想吃什么？”

影浦很直白地挑起眉毛：“你会做饭？你家冰箱里只有啤酒。”

日向被噎住了，很不服气地反击：“那你会做吗？”

警察行使沉默权。

对视了三秒，日向垮下肩膀：“只能去便利店买点吃的了。”

“走。”

影浦利索地站起来向外走，在日向没看到的地方攥紧手心的钥匙，然后轻轻地放进裤子口袋里。

 


End file.
